


Like a Family

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Allergies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Everybody learns about a new thing Stevie is allergic to.





	Like a Family

“Mommy! Look!” Y/N walks into the playroom. She still has the dirty laundry in her hands. She doesn’t manage to wash the dirty clothes for twenty minutes. Each time she goes in the direction of the washing machine someone is shouting for her. This time Steve shows her a picture. “Oh, that’s beautiful. Who did you draw?”

“This is you.” He points at a stick figure with a blue dress. “And this is me.” A little figure was drawn beside her. The boy had golden-blonde hair. “And I made Daddy, too.” He points at the other figure beside the woman. The man had an arm out of metal and long brown hair. All of them are smiling. “And who are this?”

“That’s aunt Nat, aunt Wanda and uncle Tony and Bruce.”

“Did you make all this by yourself?”

“Yes!” Steve smiles at her and bounces a little with excitement. “That’s great, Stevie.” Y/N crouches down beside the boy and hugs him to her chest. Do you want to copy that and give one to your aunts and uncles, too?”

“Yes. Now?”

“Later.” Bucky steps into the room, holding a plate with bread slices and some fruits in his hand. “First some quick lunch. What did you draw anyway?” Steve reaches up to grab his plate from Bucky’s grip. “I made you and mommy.” He finally manages to snack a peach from the plate and shoves it into his mouth. “And who’s this? He looks like a tomato.”

“Bucky!” Y/N slaps his head. “This is Tony. You see, here? It’s his armor. And this is Nat. Wanda. Bruce.” She points on every figure like Steve had a few seconds ago. “I still am the best looking.” Y/N slaps him again as Bucky starts laughing. “Okay, okay. You’re looking better than me. Come on Steve. At least sit down while eating.” Bucky maneuvers the boy to his table. He pushes the pencils aside and sets the plate down. Then he walks back to Y/N, takes the laundry from her and lets it fall to the floor. “Hey! Now you’re going to wash this.”

“Okay.” Bucky pulls her to his chest and kisses her forehead. Then he hugs her tight to his chest. Y/N throws her arms around his middle and looks up to him. “What’s wrong with you today? You’re so affectionate.”

“I just want to cuddle you. Is that wrong?”

“No. Just unusual. Hey, don’t let go! I’m not finished yet. Get back here.” She pulls him back again and tightens the hug. “I like this.” She looks up again and is about to kiss him on the lips as a retching sound disrupts her. They both look at Steve. Just at that moment he throws up over the table. “Steve!” Y/N runs up to him and pulls him from the table to save his drawing utensils he likes so much. Bucky runs out of the room and returns with a bucket and a towel. Steve retches again and new vomit lands in the bucket. “What’s wrong?” Y/N looks around. “I don’t know. Did you give him something new to eat?”

“Yeah, this peach thing. He asked me if he could try that at lunch. We never had this back in the 40s.” Y/N inspects the plate. He ate all his bread and nearly all slices of the peach. “Seems like he’s allergic to that, too.”

“Mom-y.” Steve whines after retching again. He clutches to the bucket like his dear life hangs on it. Silent tears stream down his cheeks and sobs making their way to the surface. “It's okay. It its over in a bit.” She presses Steve to her chest and strokes her fingers through his short hair. Then she kisses his temple and lays her chin on top of his head. Still holding and rocking him a little. Now and then she strokes his hair from his forehead and looks at him. He's pale but minute after minute he relaxes a bit more. Bucky eventually takes the bucket and leaves the room. Y/N looks the boy over. He managed not to throw up on himself, so she takes him into her arms and carries him into the living room. “Are you feeling better?” She sits him down and crouches in front of him. Steve shakes his head and looks through the room. “Where's daddy?”

“He'll be right back. Lay down a little?” He nods and lets himself fall on his side. Soon Bucky steps back into the room, holding Steve's sheep and a blanket Steve likes in his hands. “Daddy.” Steve reaches for him. It takes a moment for Bucky to realizes that Steve was asking for him and not for Y/N. She smiles at him and stands up. She pats his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom and then back into the playroom to clean up. “Hey. Look who wants to cuddle.” Bucky places the sheep in Steve's arms as he yawns which soon develops into a burp. “Do you need to throw up again?” Steve shakes his head but grabs Bucky's hand. “Cuddle?” A small smile plasters on the man’s lips. He slips behind Steve on the sofa and maneuver him so that he's half lying in front of him and half on top of him. Then he throws the blanket over them. “Try to sleep a little okay?” Steve closes his eyes and nods. It takes just four minutes for the boy to fall asleep. As Y/N comes out of the now clean playroom just twenty minutes have gone by. She looks over to her boys to find both of them fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy?” A silent whisper reaches her ears. Y/N looks up from her book to see Steve stare at her. She smiles and lays the book down. Y/N pulls herself out of the chair and walks up to Steve, crouches down in front of him and drives her hand through his hair. The boy is now fully laying on top of Bucky who is still fast asleep. “Hey sweetie. How are you feeling.”

“Bathroom?”

“Okay. Come on.” She carefully picks the boy from Bucky's chest. Surprisingly he doesn’t stir. She walks to the bathroom of the boys and sets Steve down. The boy runs up to the toilet and as soon as he reaches it, he vomits into the porcelain. “Not feeling better?” Steve shakes his head but Y/N knows that he's feeling at least a little better. He has more color in his face compared to two hours ago. “Finished?” Steve nods and walks out of the room. Y/N quickly cleans the toilet, then she follows him just to find Steve on the same place as before. This time Bucky has thrown an arm over him. She watches for a moment and quickly snaps a photo with her mobile. After that Y/N makes her way into the kitchen. She searches through the shelves and picks out a package of cracker. She places some onto a plate and fills a glass with water. Then she carries everything into the living room. “Come Steve. Try to eat something.” The boy doesn't move and Y/N rolls her eyes. “Quit it you two. I know you're both awake.” She puts the plate and glass down and crosses her warms. “How do you know? It’s not fair.” Bucky opens his eyes with a pout on his lips. “Because you're not snoring. Now sit up, let Steve try to drink at least.” She kicks Bucky's feet with one foot.

“Oh man. Stevie, mommy's mean to me.” He whines playfully and fully laughs as Steve sits up and spreads his arms protectively in front of Bucky. “Don’t mommy!”

“Oh. You're protecting daddy now?”

“Yes. Daddy is a good pillow. I love daddy.” The boy smiles at Bucky and gives him a kiss on the cheek which leaves Bucky with a slight blush. “Such a shame. Then daddy has to stay with you. I'll go and get ready for movie night. All alone. Have fun boys.” Y/N turns around to go to her room a smirk on her face as a cry from Steve rings through the room. “No Mommy! Me, too. I want to go, too.”

“But you don’t love mommy. And now I should take you with me?”

“Noo. Mommy. Please. I love you, too.” Y/N turns around. A fake sad look on her face which makes Bucky already laugh. “Really?”

“Yes.” Steve jumps down from the couch and for a second everybody stops breathing. Steve's face tuns a light shade of green before regaining its normal color. No vomiting. Then he runs up to her and hugs her legs as high as he can come up. “Okay. You can come. But only if you try to drink something and change into your pajamas. Okay?”

“Okay mommy.”

“And for you.” She points at Bucky who’s sitting up straight, a serious expression on his face. “You're going to clean the bathroom tomorrow. If you can slack of for two hours you can clean at least one room.”

“Oh. But mommy.” Bucky whines and makes puppy eyes at her. “Don’t ‘mommy’ me. You won't get around it.” She smiles and walks up to him. Then she places a hand on his cheeks and kisses his lips. As they break apart Bucky is quick to pull her close again and kiss her again. “Quit it now, Buck.” She's interrupted with another kiss. “Bucky! Save it.” A new smirk appears on her face. She hops down from Bucky's lap and walks into her room without noticing Bucky shining appearance at her words ‘for later’.

 

* * *

 

An hour later they all manage to get together. Tony has brought popcorn; Nat got the blankets. Everybody else sits already on their usual spots, leaving one sofa for Y/N, Steve and Bucky to sit on. Y/N walks in with Bucky who has Steve on his arms. “Hey, you three.” Wanda waves but stops as her eyes fall on Steve. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah. He ate some peaches and apparently, he's allergic to it. He threw up a few times already. Still, he wanted to join today. So sorry boys. Its Disney night.”

“What, really?” Sam and Clint groan. Bruce just shrugs. Tony comes up behind Y/N and claps her on the shoulder. “I’m picking the first one!”

“No Tony. Absolutely not.” Nat throws in and glares at him. “The last time you picked you sang along. And you didn’t catch a single note while doing it.”

“That’s true.” Clint nods. “Oh, shut it Barton.” Tony glares back at him while Clint sticks out his tongue. “How about Steve picks one?” Wanda asks with a look in the boys' direction. Sam nods in approval. “What do you say champ? You want to pick one?” Steve shakes his head and hides it in Bucky's neck, his hair falling over Steve's own. “Who is picking one then?” Everybody looks around. “Y/N.” She looks up and stares into the face of Vision. “What?”

“I suggest you picking out a film. You know Steve better than we do.”

“I agree.” Wanda smiles at her; Nat, Clint and Sam nod in union while Tony pouts but shakes his head in approval. “Fine.” She sits down and pats the place bedside her. Bucky sits down, throwing his metal arm over the backrest and behind Y/N’s shoulders. Steve sits on his lap. One hand grabs the fabric of his shirt, the other clutching the sheep to his chest. He yaws but makes no move to go to sleep. His eyes fix on the big screen of the TV as Y/N grabs the remote and starts the first movie. The intro rolls on and Y/N spares a glance at the blonde boy. It seems like he's already captured into the movie even though it just started.

Twenty minutes later Y/N finds that Bucky's hand has wandered from the backrest to her right leg. She locks her fingers with his and gives him a small smile which he returns and places a small kiss on her temple. She glances at the boy and frowns. “Stevie?” She whispers but Bucky had heard her too. He glances around the child to see his face and frowns too. Steve is biting his lip. A habit he usually has when at the brink of crying or throwing up.

“Shh. It's okay, Stevie.” Bucky strokes his back. Just at this moment Steve starts to tense. He retches and after a shocking second of nothing vomit splashes on Bucky's shirt. Steve retches and more vomit comes up. Y/N’s fast to stand up. She sprints into the kitchen and searches for a bucket. She comes back with a big bowl. “There is no bucket but this will do, too.” She crouches down beside her boys and pushes the bowl into Steve's little, shaking hands which he uses immediately. Y/N lays her hand on one of Steve's, her other on top of Bucky’s on Steve's back. “It's okay, Stevie. It’s over soon.” She looks up and smiles at Bucky. “You should go change.” She mouths her words so Steve doesn't get too much of it and starts crying because Bucky has to leave. “Kinda difficult with him on me.” Y/N's gaze wanders back to Steve again. He seems to have finished vomiting so Y/N quickly takes the bowl from him and brings it back into the kitchen, empties it just as quickly and goes back to Steve. She picks him up, not worrying about the vomit he's covered in himself. He silently sobs, so she whips him up and down a little and makes silent humming noises. With one hand she motions for Bucky to leave. She walks a little up and down behind the sofa. No one of the others has said a word about the incident. Instead, they let the film play on. Nat has left the room and comes back with a bucket and a rag. At the same time Bucky returns with a fresh pair of sweats and a new t shirt. In his hands is a new pajama for Steve and his sheep plushie. “Here. Let's get him changed.” Bucky sits down on his spot again and waits for Y/N as she quickly changes Steve out of his Captain America pajama into an Iron Man one. Then she passes him to Bucky and gives him the animal to cuddle. Steve yawns and presses himself into Bucky's arms. Y/N smiles kindly, then she leaves to put the dirty clothes into the washing machine at their apartment. It takes her about ten minutes to come back. She lets herself fall beside Bucky. Steve turns a little and reaches with one arm for her. “What?”

“Cuddle.” Steve sniffles a little and his eyes water again. She sees how miserable he feels, so she scoops over a little. As soon as she finishes, she finds Bucky's arm around her shoulders as he presses her nearer against himself. Steve wraps his little arms around them both. Y/N smiles again and kisses his head. Just at that moment a familiar click sound reaches her ears. She looks up and sees Tony who checks his mobile with a smile plastered to his lips. “I think I'm gonna hang that up.”

As the credits of the last movie roll on Y/N stretches. She looks around the room and smiles at the sights. Nat plays games on her mobile while Bruce fell asleep, head on the shoulder of an asleep Clint. Tony is stretched out on his armchair. Fast asleep as well. Sam is quietly whispering to Wanda who is lying in Vision’s arms, both listening to his story. Her gaze wanders around to Bucky and Steve. Bucky has his eyes close but Y/N can tell that he is just relaxing. Steve is asleep again, slowly breathing in and out while drooling on Bucky's shirt. She lays back against Bucky and closes her eyes, too. It takes just a few minutes for her to feel that she's falling asleep. She feels a hand wander down her arm and as cold fingers intervene with her, she opens her eyes and looks right into Bucky's. “Come on. Let's get him in bed.” He kisses her hair and carefully stands up to not jostle Steve too much. The boy just mumbles in his sleep before falling slack again. They walk down the hall until they reach their apartment door. Y/N opens it for Bucky, so that he can carry Steve inside. As he vanishes in the kids’ room Y/N walks into her own. She looks down on herself, then she steps out of her sweatpants. Underneath her shirt she opens her bra and pulls it off before she crawls on her bed and slips under the cover. She hears Bucky shuffling around and closing Steve's door. Then she hears the flush of the toilet, the sink as he washes his hands and fills a glass with water. He comes back into her room, places the water on the nightstand like he always does when he sleeps in her room. Bucky slips under the covers and cuddles tight into Y/N side. “So, you said later.”

“Really? You remembered that?”

“Of course.” He smirks but leans in and starts kissing her on the lips. He slowly rolls them around so that he's lying on top of her, kissing her as Y/N suddenly tenses. “Bucky, stop.”

“What? Why?” He kisses her again. “Suddenly afraid?” She rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulders as she hears the sound again. “Seriously, Buck. Stop for a moment.”

“What is it?” He sits up a little and listens. He shakes his head and wants to lean down again as he hears it, too. Then he sees it. The light in the hall turns on and little feet dart in direction of the door. The handle slips down and the door opens just a gap. “Mommy?” A whisper reaches their ears. Bucky sighs in defeat and lets himself fall on his back. “And there goes the fun.”

“Stop it.” Y/N smiles at Bucky before calling out for Steve. “What is it, Steve?” The boy steps in, his sheep clutched to his chest. “I- peed.”

“In your bed?” The boy nods and looks ashamed down at his feet. “It's okay Stevie. That happens. Did you change your pants?” He nods again, still not looking up. “And do you need to go again?” He shakes his head no this time, glancing through his lashes at her. “Then come in.” She smiles at him and lifts the blanket up a bit. Steve runs up to her, crawls on top of the mattress and cuddles against her. Before he really gets settled a big arm throws itself over Y/N and gabs him by his arm. A little tug and suddenly the boy laughs and lies in between Y/N and Bucky. He cuddles tight to the brown-haired man and Y/N slips against his back. Y/N looks at Bucky. He's still pouting so Y/N rolls her eyes once again. “Tomorrow, I promise. Now go to sleep.” She kisses him again and this time the promise is sealed.


End file.
